In a Knot - Chapter 2 - Heart Of Steel
by The Rambunctious Sort
Summary: Yeah I know it's been a month since I last uploaded, well it's here now sorry for those people who actually read the last one and wanted to see another part. Oh and to the answer that question I'm not sure if I'm going to add panda type characters to this story if need be I will but I'm not going to go out of my way to add them if I feel it is not crucial to the story/plot, enjoy.


And with a gasp he pulled the trigger. The bullet concaved the robots head, pierced the metal and made its way through the back of the dome within the blink of an eye. He had missed. The central computer that was, which had been placed snugly behind the robots diamond hard breastplate.

"Alert, alert, threat has been identified."

If Antoine had been scared before pulling the trigger, he was terrified now. He had missed partly because of how his hands had been shaking from the nerves of firing a gun with such kick, also partly from the fact he had blinked a second too long before firing but mostly it was the fact he had jumped out of his skin from the sound of the rifle going off. Like a deer in head lights Antoine stared blankly into the hole he had made in the head of the metallic vessel.

"I-I missed, no, oh no. No good."

He fumbled for the bullets in his pack as he muttered swears under his breath. Wait! He had to remove the empty shell. Now he could place the weighty, diamond plated shell into the chamber of his rifle, pull the heavy gun back into position and...

"You idiot Antoine, I said holdya' damned fire!"

With stealth well out of the window, out from the shadows she became no longer hidden, half rabbit half machine. With no effort at all she rolled into the brush Antoine sat behind. She fought her way through thistles and thorns, leaves and vines, sticks and twigs and eventually made her way to Antoine and took hold of the barrel of his gun

"Gimme that!"

Three robots gathering speed viciously on their six was soon cut to two as Bunnie Rabbot placed the butt of the gun against her shoulder, aimed down the scope to the robots chest and fired without hesitation. With the force of a stampede, its velocity tearing the wind at the speed of sound it hit. Four hundred pounds of impossibly strong metal crumpled to the floor with a flump like an over sized toy in a scene puppeteered by a child. Success was short lived however, two more ran this way and now they were mighty ticked off. Bunnie muttered something under her breath (If y'alled jus' listened to me Antoine...) and sped ahead on into the fight.

"I think I will be sitting zis one out."

But she was too far gone to even hear Antoine's words of cowardice, it was like watching David run towards Goliath times two. Bunnie kicked up dirt as she ran leaving a wispy brown cloud behind her feet, nothing compared to the hurricane the two swat-bots left behind. The distance between them became smaller and smaller, increasingly narrow, Antoine cowered into a ball. Thirty feet, they prepared their blasters. Twenty feet, Bunnie just kept running. Ten feet, an intense flash of light came from the swat-bot's hands as they fired with almost inescapable aim. A painful sounding yelp and the crash of metal. Bunnie's robotic fist dug in deep into the heavyset machine's midsection. The force must have been unfathomable in terms of human strength. Not quite enough to leave more than a nasty looking dent. The yelp had came from her, the robots accuracy was sharper than her agility. Not only had she messed up the machinery in her robotic arm with the brutal force of impact but the swat-bots gun had tagged her in the upper of her metallic left thigh. Undamaged and coming right for Bunnie, the second swat-bot came to a halt right in front of her and pointed the lazar on his wrist.

"You die here."

Cold and harsh in tone, devoid of life in the eyes, unhesitant in motion. The barrel of the swat bots blaster warmed up in rabbot's face, now terrified, trying to be brave but failing, trying to prepare for the great beyond. She would face her death with dignity. No begging; no pleading-

POW. Being rugby tackled by something a thousandth of its size was a most astonishing thing to watch at such an angle, Bunnie had missed it in a flinch of terror. The robot had been flung five feet away by a sniper bullet aimed directly into its chest, a hole was drilled there.

It was like an outer body experience, she had been dead and come back to life. It had to be. But she was still here as herself, she got up and was given the reminder of her broken leg the hard way; a face plant into the dirt. Antoine could barely be seen in the dark looking into the scope of a smoking barreled rifle, looking terrified while doing so.

"Antoine, mah, mah legs busmhmmph"

Rabbots's voice was made a muffle as the now semi-malfunctioning robot with the dent in its chest pulled his hand over her mouth. It was like being gagged by a giant with cold hands, or groped by an over confident obsessive drunk who'd been boozing it up by the bar all night. She tried bringing her metalist elbow back but it was damaged beyond the use of a slightly echoed tap. She couldn't breath, her legs were immobilized under the robot's crushing weight. She was in too much of a daze to notice she could talk again. Her voice was weak a breathless.

"I told ya'll to l-let go a' me..."

That the machine had but not by will, not that he had one to begin with, he had been kicked to the ground, twin tails flapped in the wind, then she passed out.


End file.
